Kazuma the Shell Bullet
by Ryuujin Blue Z
Summary: A oneshot looking deep into Kazuma's mind as he prepares to leave the Lost Ground for the main land.


**Kazuma the Shell Bullet**

(Author's Note: This is a one-shot featuring Kazuma and not really involving any couples or anything like that. It's pretty short, and while I don't really intend to add on to this I might consider a series of similar stories for other characters if enough people like this one and ask for it. Read, review, and enjoy.)

"Okay then, bring it on!" The shout rang out, echoing across the jagged and rocky terrain as the youth it originated from assumed a wide-legged fighting posture. "I won't let you stand in my way anymore!"

Leaping from his position, propelled by some unseen force to move faster and higher than was not only expected of what appeared to be a human male but what would be deemed physiologically possible by any outside parties observing the movement and unfamiliar with the man making it, with eyes filled with a wild fury the likes of which was rarely seen outside of untamed beasts the man pulled his right arm back in preparation for a strike.

While the rest of his clothing was fairly normal; black shoes, pants, and jacket with an odd bit of silver material along his left shoulder that seemed to be more show than protection; his right arm stood out in stark contrast. Covered in what appeared to be a thick armor of varying blends of orange, yellow, and red with an assortment of bulges, spikes, and even a clearly abnormal disk like span making up most of the palm it was only accented by the yellow spike that rested over his right shoulder, curling down to give it what seemed to be more of an ornamental purpose than functional, as well as a ridged portion of similar armor-like material covering most of the right side of his face and extending back to frame his dark red and rather spiky hair.

It was this gauntleted right hand that had been raised to attack, preparing to deliver a punishing blow to anything unfortunate enough to be its intended target or standing between it and said target. When it finally did come crashing down it did so aided by the seemingly decorative spike on the young man's back, which had begun to spin at speeds fast enough to blur it's movement and provide a great deal of extra thrust as well as lift to the attacker's actions. A blast of intense light shot from the swirling blade, rocketing the man even faster towards the ground. His primal brain couldn't even begin to hide the thoughts and emotions rushing through it at that moment, and while the words he bellowed at his enemy carried a tone of anger there was an undeniable element of joy in his features.

The happiness was not born from the same places most might find theirs birthed, very few in the world could honestly even begin to understand. It was created from a desire to fight, a love of combat. Being pitted against an adversary that was worthy and overcoming the challenge they had presented. To this man, fighting wasn't a hobby or pastime. Combat was how he defined himself, the only way he could truly feel alive. It was his way of proving that he deserved to remain alive, his way of leaving a mark on the world.

His fist came crashing down, shattering the earth over a surprisingly large area as it was driven into it. As the rock, dirt, and dust blown into the air from that strike was gripped by the cruel mistress of gravity and tugged back towards its original location the man took pause, hunched over the small crater he had made leaving both arms to dangle limply before his body as a manic grin and matching gaze took sight once more of the target.

"You bastard, you just won't hold still will you? Well then, I'll just have to pin you down!" The expression grew in intensity, strengthened by the man's burning desire to see his opponent defeated as he launched almost immediately into another attack.

This strike came differently than the previous, rather than going up the blade sliced through the air and with another burst of the brilliant light propelled the youth over the ground towards the man designated as an enemy. Gleaming in the glow put off by the device on his back the armor itself nearly seemed to burn with intensity as it was raised high in the air for another attack. Time seemed to slow, drawing out the moment as the fist drew ever closer to its target, allowing the attacker the time for one final shout before it would connect.

"I've got you now you son of a bitch!"

And then it seemed as if the entire planet shook, the force of the collision was so great. A cloud of dust blew into the air from the blow, obscuring the success of the strike for a moment until the propeller blade managed to clear it away. Both men still stood, their closeness putting them in stark contrast. The one still hung just above the ground, fist grinding into the face of the other while his foe was an obscured silhouette, masked completely despite the brightness still emitting from the propeller.

"Damn you! I said get out of my way!" Still pressed into his foe's face the young man's fist, as well as most of his arm, split open wider as light began to gather in the back of his hand. "If you won't move, then I'll just have to destroy you too!" The light grew in intensity quickly, the matching glow at his back following suit and though the forces pushing on the silhouetted man had to have been immense he didn't budge so much as an inch. "**Shell Bullet**!"

There was a thunderous crash as the light burst forth, casting the entire area in a light brighter than even the sun. Still the man's fist drove into his enemy's face, though his light began to crack the shadows that clung to the other man's face. With shocking suddenness the darkness broke and the fist was allowed to continue through, obliterating the being it had sought to destroy. A final glimpse was afforded the youth of his prey as it began to fall apart in bright, rainbow-hued pieces, a glimpse of a head of spiky red hair falling to messy brown with golden orbs fading into the ether with a startled look to them.

Kazuma the Shell Bullet suddenly sat straight up, panting heavily as a cold sweat dripped from his chin and nose. Shakily he brought his left arm up to his face, forcing his hand through the slightly matted locks of brown hair seated atop his head while he stared wide-eyed, though quite blankly, at the rocky ground between his legs. After a moment he forced his eyes towards his right arm and the twin lines that ran along it, slipping out from under the sleeve of his too-short shirt and back under the wrist of his single black glove. His left hand instinctively clutched at his right forearm, holding it protectively as he continued to stare at the limb through his left eye. Finally he stood, turning to look out over the area beneath him and the airport that lay there silently promising him freedom from all his pain and suffering. Promising him that in the mainland he could live as he wanted, that he wouldn't have to carry anyone else on his shoulders. It was what he wanted to do, where he had to go. Even if it meant leaving Kanami behind, he was going to go through with it. Still, as he began the walk down into the airport from his improvised camp site he couldn't help but think of his dream, the look of shock on a face he could have sworn he'd seen once before as, as it was so casually tossed aside...


End file.
